Richard Tan
Richard Tan is a pilot and technician at Maltorus Valen Industries located on Corellia. Richard was born within Tapani Sector, on the planet Pelagon, located in Pelagia Province. Both his parents were noble royal guards to House Pelagia, and was marked with a tattoo of House Pelagia's coat of arms upon the top of his right hand. A few years after being born, around 62 BBY, his family moved to Corellia upon the request of the House to help CorSec. Upon arrival on Corellia, Richard recieved the best Corellian and Tapani Education, as well as some training in the use of weapons, since he was goign to be molded into a House Royal Guard. Personality History Born on the planet Pelagon, a planet located in the Pelagia Province of Tapani Sector and the capital world of House Pelagia. Richard Tan grew up in a family who moved to the planet of Corellia, from Pelagon, his father Marcus Tan, was a member of House Pelagia Royal Guards, and was asked to go to Corellia to help CorSec. CorSec or Corellian Security Force was happy to have Marcus arrive and Richard always wanted to continue the family tradition. However, he enrolled in and graduated from the CorSec Academy, instead of being a royal guard for House Pelagia. While out on a mission, his parents were killed and he took all of the possessions he had, and sold all of his families belongings and with the money traveled to Tatooine. When he arrived, he used what money he had from what he sold and tried to purchase a ship, which was not enough, so he left and thought. During his searching, he decided to put what he knew about ships to good use and went out, working on gathering money to open a manufacturing company that builds transports and fighters, as well as possibly be active in the Republic in one form or another. Additionally, being from House Pelagia, Richard is Force sensitive, but he has no idea that he is, and knows of the Jedi from the Holonews and datafiles from Reena University and the Republic datafiles, plus what he learned while a part of CorSec. To that end, he contacted a number of banks within the Republic and after stating his intentions, and filling out the necessary paperwork, was not able to get a loan to start up his own corporation, so he went looking and found out that there were a number of jobs out there open to those who are looking to start a possible business within the Republic and this lead him to Tatooine, where he applied for a job as a pilot and a technician, and offered his designs to those within the Maltorus Valen Industries, with hopes of getting credit and some royalties form the ship designs, including the first ship of the line if it was built. Youth Richard's life on Pelagon was one that was set in stone so to speak. His father was a member of the Parents Tapani Sector - Pelagon Pelagon was a planet in the Pelagia Province of the Tapani Sector and was the capital world of House Pelagia. It was a planet with a long tradition of providing many Jedi, such as Taj Junak. As a result, it was stripped of much of its power during the Great Jedi Purge It was an oceanic planet of warm waters and a pleasant climate which made it an attractive site for the early colonists who came to the planet nearly 13,000 BBY. The colonists gathered raw materials from surrounding ore-rich worlds and built huge platforms above the waterline where great cities, called seascapes, were erected. Some of these artificial landmasses were kilometers across and at the height of Pelagia's influence were over 20 in number. The planet's oceans are full of life ranging from plants and fish to giant aquatic reptilians. House Pelagia 200px|right House Pelagia is a coalition of noble families that controlled the Pelagia Province of the Tapani Sector. House Pelagia held greater esteem for honor and dignity than the other houses of the Expanse. Assassinations were strongly discouraged and lying was a undesirable trait. As a result Pelagian nobles tended to be masters of spin and were adept at manipulating the truth to suit their needs. History The first colonists from the core settled on Pelagon approximately 13,000 BBY and were initially governed from the Pelagian capital world by the Pella Compact, the original council that lead the colony ships to Pelagon. As more worlds were colonized power shifted away from Pelagon to clan capitals. House Pelagia was once one of the most powerful fall houses of the Tapani Sector and they often controlled the balance of power in the Tapani Great Council along with their historical enemies House Mecetti. A number of Pelagian families had bloodlines strong in the Force, and several were members of the Jedi Order. House Pelagia allied themselves with the Jedi against House Mecetti and the Mecrosa Order during the Cleansing of the Nine Houses about 4000 years BBY (year 8,720 in the Tapani Sector Calendar)Lords of the Expanse. During this time the Pelagia Duplex Command Assault Gunship entered service to protect the Tapani Sector from the chaos of the Great Sith War''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook''. Pelagia Province After the Mecetti Purge of House Pelagia there were only three systems in the Pelagian Province, Bethal system, Obelia system and Pelagon system containing two inhabitable worlds Bethal and the capital world Pelagon. Eight systems, Betolio system, Grella system, Lorenz system, Kamper system, New Javis system, Setolio system and Netolio system were ceded to House Calipsa during the fall.Lords of the Expanse Assets The best asset that Pelagia controls was the Shapani Run which was the fastest hyperroute to Cadriaan. Pelagia ensured that its enemies, including House Calipsa, paid high tariffs for passing through. At one time Calipsa was banned from Pelagian space and therefore isolated from the Shapani Run. Corellian Sector - Corellia Growing Up CorSec Academy Adulthood Searching for a Killer Leaving CorSec and Looking for Employment Force Sensitive Richard Tan is one who is Force Sensitive, and he is not aware of being Force Sensitive. Recent Events Character Logs Category:Maltorus Valen Industries Category:Player Characters Category:Original Characters